Yu-gi-oh 5D's an unfortunate circumstance
by Dbfanandcritic
Summary: you've probably heard about this type of story before. A normal guy suddenly wakes up in a fictional universe and plot changing hijinks ensue. Well this story is kind of like that. Though there's one small issue. Not a SI. Uses custom cards. Rated T for language and a few minor sexual jokes may change to M later. First major story criticism is requested and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: here's the rewrite for chapter one. Also to clarify for people confused this is not a self insert. The main character is an OC think of it like an Isekai._

Chapter 1 an Unfortunate circumstance.

I was surrounded by darkness I saw a man? Woman? Something in front of me I couldn't make out smiling and chuckling in an indistinguishable voice. There was someone else next to me but I couldn't make out any definable features. The figure in front of me snapped and I saw nothing as a blackness overtook me.

'Did I die?' I thought while still surrounded by darkness. I remembered going to a bar after… something I couldn't clearly remember. I didn't have long to try and remember when I saw a faint red light. It grew brighter and brighter before it became blinding. I opened my eyes breathing deeply realizing I hadn't been breathing before. I took a few deep breaths it almost felt like I had almost drowned.

As I took a quick look around I noticed something. There was something on my chest I moved the thick red blanket to see a moderate sized pair of breasts and that I was wearing a red shirt. I also noticed my smaller and more feminine hands. It quickly dawned on me I wasn't in my body anymore I was in a woman's body… I froze as I tried to process as what I just realized. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled out in an effeminate voice before covering my mouth realizing somebody else may be in this house or apartment.

'Still how the fuck?! Why am I in a woman's body?! What freaky friday bullshit is this?!' I thought as my mind went into overdrive trying to find answers. 'Did I piss off a gypsy and get cursed? Or did I touch some weird artifact with the girl who's body I'm in when I was drunk?' I thought several possibilities to myself all logical explanations going out the window in order to try and keep my sanity in this illogical situation. I decided I would try to figure this out later I can't find answer's just staying in a bed all day.

I looked around the room and saw no one else was in the room I also didn't hear anyone trying to come check on the noise. I also saw I was that I was in quite a fancy looking room painted red. The bed I was in also had red sheets and a red blanket. 'I wonder what the owner of this rooms favorite color was.' I deadpanned in my mind as I tried to cheer myself up while also trying to keep my mind off how I was a girl. 'Though I wonder if I sleep with a girl in this body is it straight or gay?' The perverted thought popped into my mind and I slapped myself. 'nope I shouldn't think of that.' I got up off the bed and used a nearby nightstand as support as my balance was screwed up due to the fact I was not accustomed to this body.

I did however notice one thing I had missed earlier due to being overwhelmed with questions and slight fear. I had quite long blond hair that ended in red highlighted tips that looked like it went down to my back. 'Or well the previous person who had this bodies back.' I thought to myself I also bumped something on the nightstand. 'I-is that a duel disk.' I thought to myself even more shocked it even has a deck in it. It was a red and black version of the standard Yugioh 5D's duel disk with the glass on top of the duel disk where life points are shown being a dark blue. 'This girl either knows a technical genus or is one.' I thought as I reached out to her deck curious what she played. I pulled the deck out the duel disk and looked at it.

I dropped the cards as soon as I saw the first card in the deck and they scattered across the floor. Something in that moment clicked in my mind and I quickly ran to a door that I guessed lead to a bathroom stumbling and even tripping a few times. Luckily I was uninjured from tripping and rushed into the bathroom my guess being correct. I quickly turned to the right and found the bathroom mirror and my eyes widened. Aside from the blond hair I had pale skin and blue eyes. My face was exactly how I imagined an old OC of mine named Scarlet Takara I created for a Yugioh 5D's fanfiction. I backed away from the mirror and triped landing hard on my back. "Ow!" I yelled out as I tried getting up. 'Wait… I'm in Scarlet's body and there's a duel disk exactly like one in 5D's… No it can't be!' I thought bolting out the room finally getting some control over my balance. I barely stopped before running into a wall and moved out into a living room like area and my jaw hit the floor as I looked out the window seeing the fictional world of new domino city.

'I'm in the Yugioh 5D's world.' The realization hit me and I sit down on a nearby couch. Some part of me felt it was obvious but I had no clue why that was. Questions clouded my mind. 'What part of 5D's was this, how did I get here, what should I do?.'

These were just some of the question that flooded my mind. However I thought of a solution to at least one question. I got up trying to focus on the task at hand and looked for a computer or phone something with internet. I quickly found an advanced looking computer and probably due to me being in Scarlet's body I knew how to turn it on and how to use it. I had no time to think about why that was as I was too focused on the task at hand.

I typed in the Fortune cup and my jaw hit the floor again at what I saw. the text on the screen said that no results were found. 'Wait don't tell me I'm in a time before 5D's has even started!' I tried to calm myself down as I yet again felt completely overwhelmed. I sat there stunned by the computer and leaned back into the chair trying to clear my thoughts. I decided it would be best to try and remember things about Scarlet as I have a dreadful feeling I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile. I hadn't touched the fanfiction I wrote with her in it in years despite me still following Yugioh and playing the game, though admittedly I haven't played the game im awhile either. I remembered Scarlet was rather rude to most people except those she deemed strong, she came from a rich family, and the archetype she used was a unique ser due to her winning a contest when she was younger. I also remember she had a goal of being the greatest duelist in the world and when she left the duel academy she was at she entered the pro circuit. That gave me the idea to look Scarlet up and I saw multiple duels with her.

She was apparently a relatively well known duelist not Jack levels but still well known. "Fuck" I said to myself sure the apartment was empty due to the lack of people telling be quiet or trying to check on me. This means when I'm in public I'm gonna need to act like Scarlet it would seem suspicious or weird otherwise. "This fucking sucks." I thought out loud grimacing it was then my stomach growled and for the first time this morning I realized how hungry. I quickly used the computer to look for a close, cheap, and nice looking restaurant to eat at and luckily there was one a few blocks away. I got up stretching deciding I should eat before doing anything else as starving myself would hinder me more than help me. Though deep I do have to admit I a, kind of happy to be in my favorite Yugioh anime even if I couldn't act like myself. I would jump for joy and I probably will later on. However because this is Yugioh and almost all disagreements are settled with trading cards. I decided I should go and gather the cards I dropped earlier.

I did so and grabbed my duel disk before I opened the drawer on my nightstand and grabbed my deck box. 'Wait how did I know that?' I thought to myself as my stomach growled again interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at a door I assumed was a closet and opened it. I had two reactions when doing so. The first one was surprise at the fact it was a walk in closet, and the second was me frowning when I saw that all Scarlet has aside for shirts and jackets where skirts and dresses no pants. But I decided to suck it up and got dressed in a white shirt, red jacket, red skirt, and a pair of brown boots. 'Note to self buy pants.' I thought as I felt uncomfortable wearing a skirt for the first time. I attached my deck box to my skirt and I found a bag that held Scarlet's wallet I checked her ID, she was 21 a good few years younger then me. I stored the duel disk in there and sighed as I walked out of my apartment.

I was almost surprised earlier when I realized Scarlet lived in the tops however it did make sense considering she was kind of a spoiled brat from what I remembered. I also won't lie in saying being pampered and living in a nice area wasn't gonna be nice. I smiled slightly as I walked absorbing the atmosphere of New domino city. It was a warm and peaceful day. I was so absorbed into the atmosphere I wasn't paying attention and bumped into a rather comically large dude with black crew cut hair. "Hey! Watch where you're going pipsqueak." The man said as I looked up and saw that behind him was where the restaurant I wanted to go to was.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention now please let me through I am very hungry." I said disinterestedly trying to walk around him.

"Hey! I'm not gonna let that pathetic excuse for an apology past!" The man noticed the deck box on my hip. "How about we duel and if I win you give me a proper apology. If you win you get to go through." The guy said smiling cockily. I felt very irritated because I just wanted to eat but I also thought in my irritation 'does he not know who I am?!'. Though I normally wouldn't feel irritated at this. Is it possible Scarlet has affected me or is it because I'm really hungry? Things to find out later when I'm not so hungry. I pulled my duel disk out my bag and walked a a bit back as my opponent did the same pulling out a duel disk himself. "Good luck girly I won a local tournament not to long ago." The man boasted drawing five cards.

I drew five cards as well and ignored him both in order to practice acting as Scarlet and because I wanted to be a bit of a dick to hum. 'Better to try it with this guy since he doesn't seem to know who I am so if I fuck up he won't notice.' I thought holding back a sigh and I looked at my hand. It was an Ok opening hand but I decided to let him go first.

"DUEL!" We both said

 **Man - 4000**

 **Scarlet - 4000**

"Well as congratulations I'll let you go first but I'll win anyways." I bragged and the man scoffed at it.

"Well don't mind if I do!" The man yelled drawing. "First I'll activate the spell card reinforcements of the army."

He was about to say what it did in typical Yugioh fashion but I cut him off "Just add your warrior to your hand. I don't care what it is you'll lose regardless cocky asshole." I said irritatedly and the man growled before adding a card to his hand.

"You call me cocky but your the one being cocky." He retorted as he added a monster to his hand. "I summon Marauding Captain."

 ** _Marauding Captain level 3 1200 atk_**

"This lets me summon out any level four or lower monster from my hand I summon out X-Saber Pashuul."

 ** _X-Saber Pashuul tuner level 2 100 atk_**

"Now I tune my level two X-Saber Pashuul with my level three Marauding Captain to Synchro summon X-Saber Wayne."

 ** _X-Saber Wayne level 5 2100 atk._**

"Now it's ability let's me summon any level four or lower warrior type monster from my hand. I summon out Tune Warrior."

 ** _Tune Warrior level 3 1600 atk._**

"Now I tune my level three Tune Warrior and my level five X-Saber Wayne to summon out my level eight Colossal Fighter."

 ** _Colossal Fighter level 8 2800 atk_**

"And it's ability lets it gain an extra four hundred attack since there are four warriors in my graveyard."

 ** _Colossal fighter 2800 atk - 3200 atk._**

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." The man said setting the 2 cards over dramatically.

'Yep without a shadow of a doubt I'm in the yugioh world.' I thought deadpanned since only people in the world of Yugioh would take the card game this seriously. "I draw." I calmly drew mimicking scarlets demeanor as best as I could. But my heart was beating out my chest I was really excited my first duel in months and it was with holograms. Colossal Fighter looked cool projected in 3D I had to contain a grin waiting to see what my monsters looked like.

"During your standby phase I activate the trap card Thunder of Ruler which means you can't enter your battle phase this turn." The man smirked as his trap card flipped face up. I simply shrugged in response. Looking at my hand I grabbed a card which depicted a young wizard wearing a helmet with ram horns on it, red armor, and holding a staff that ended in a ball of lava.

"I discard Red Star Aries from my hand to activate the effect of my Red Star Power Smasher. When I control no monsters I can discard one "Red Star" card from my hand to normal summon him without a tribute." A tall humanoid dragon wearing golden and red armor came forth from a pillar of fire wielding a sword it flapped its wings and flicked it's tail back and forth and loudly roared.

 ** _Red Star Power Crusher level 6 2100 atk_**

A second pillar of fire burst forth right next to Red Star Power Crusher. A small male appeared next to him wearing a helmet with ram horns red armor a red glowing ram also walking next to him. The young male had a staff with a lava core on top that was almost twice as large as he was.

 ** _Red Star Aries 800 def_**

"Then my Red Star Aries effect kicks in letting me special summon him in defence mode when he's discarded by the effect of a "Red Star" monster. However I must banish him when he leaves the field." I explained hiding my amazement at what was happening. 'I can't believe this I'm actually dueling with holograms. Not only that but I'm also using custom cards I created.' I was so caught up in the moment I forgot about my worries.

I quickly re-focused on the duel and grabbed another card in my hand "Now I activate the spell card Red Star Nova Blast when I have two or more red star monsters on the field I can tribute one to destroy a card on your field." The card depicted two Red Star monsters firing off a giant heat wave. Red Star Power Crusher crossed his sword with Red Star Aries' staff and a giant heat wave destroyed Colossal Fighter and Red Star Aries vanished.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." My face down appeared after I calmly put it in the spell/trap zone 'if I wasn't trying to stay calm I'd be freaking out due to joy and probably acting over dramatically… Holy shit it was my destiny to be a yugioh

character!' I thought as a joke realizing the irony in my snark from earlier.

The male looked a bit irritated drawing "I activate my face down trap card call of the haunted to bring back Colossal Fighter."

 ** _Colossal Fighter 2800-3200 atk._**

"Now I activate the spell card Foolish Burial to send another copy of Marauding Captain to the graveyard." The male said sending the card to the graveyard.

 ** _Colossal Fighter 3200-3300 atk_**

"Now Colossal Fighter attack!" The monster rushes forward and strikes at Red Star Power Crusher. A blast of wind blocked the attack however "What!" The man said.

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack. I would explain what it does but like pot of greed no one knows." I sarcastically said 'shit I don't think Scarlet would say that.' I thought to myself.

The male looked confused before rolled his eyes "I set one card face down and end my turn."

I looked at the card I drew "I activate the spell card Red Star Unifying Gravity. This lets me add one level four or lower "Red Star" monster from my deck to my hand." I said adding a card to my hand. "Now I summon Red Star Spark Warrior." A warrior with a shield and a sword wearing red armor that gave off a dull glow appeared.

 ** _Red Star Spark Warrior level 3 1000 atk._**

"Now I use the effect of Red Star Core letting me special summon it as I control two Red Star monsters." A giant orb of lava appeared on the field and at the center of it appeared what looked like a eye.

 ** _Red Star Core level 1 0 atk._**

"Now I tune my level 1 Red Star Core with my level 3 Red Star Spark Warrior and my level 6 Red Star Power Smasher. Come the king born from a red sun, the inferno destined to destroy all in it's path. Burning Red Star Dragon!" I said with a bit more flair then needed. Then again it was awesome saying a summon chant the first time.

A large scarlet colored fire surrounded my side of the field absorbing the three monsters previously on it. When the fire died down all that was left was a large dragon with a scarlet body, it's wings were glowing like they were made of lava, it had large black claws and it had piercing black eyes contrasting with it's red skin and in the center of it's chest was Red Star Core it let out a powerful roar.

 ** _Burning Red Star Dragon 3200 atk_**

"Now because Red Star Spark Warrior was used for a synchro summon Burning Red Star Dragon gets 1000 attack until the end phase." I explained as Burning Red Star Dragon was surrounded in a burning aura.

 ** _Burning Red Star Dragon 3200 - 4200 atk_**

The man quickly glanced down at his face down. It was a small thing something most people would barely notice. But I guess Scarlet isn't most people and since I'm now her I guess I'm not either. 'He's planning something… if I had to guess that face down is a mirror force.' I smirked "Burning Red Star Dragon attack Burning Hell Blaze!"

The dragons fist caught fire with a bright red fire before it rushed forward at Colossal Fighter.

"I activate my trap mirror force!" The man said activating his face down trap card a barrier forming in front of his monster. My dragons punch connected with the barrier and the barrier shattered and my monster's punch connected with Colossal fighter's face sending it flying and cracking it's visor before the monster disappeared in a bunch of particles.

 **Man 4000 lp - 3100 lp.**

"What!?" The man asked shocked as his creature was destroyed.

"Burning Red Star Dragon can't be destroyed by spells or traps when it's synchro summoned." I explained before smiling smugly. "It also banishes any monster it battles with after damage calculation if it still on the field that is. So you can't bring Colossal Fighter back with its effect actually you can't use its effect at all since it wasn't sent to the graveyard." I explained in a matter of fact tone. "And to add onto this every time Burning Red Star Dragon banishes a monster with its effect it gains 400 attack."

 ** _Burning Red Star Dragon 4200-4600_**

"I end my turn by the way." I said waving positive he didn't have something that could take down my monster this turn.

 ** _Burning Red Star Dragon 4600-3600_**

"Draw!" The man looked at his hand and smiled slightly. "I activate swords of revealing light!" The spell surrounded my side of the field in swords made of light paralyzing Burning Red Star Dragon. I sighed internally knowing this was just a stalling tactic where's MST when you need it. "I end my turn." He said knowing he couldn't do anything else.

I drew "I set one card face down and end my turn." I said playing calm though I was happy with what I got.

"pass" the male said after adding the card he drew to his hand.

"This is gonna be the final turn." I gloated before triggering my face down. "I use my face down trap card dust tornado to destroy your swords of revealing light." The spell shattered as the man was stunned. "Now Burning Red Star Dragon attack!" The monster instantly responded to my command punching the mans duel disk amd sending him flying.

 **Man 3100 lp - 0 LP.**

I walked by him as he picked himself up off the floor while looking around making sure not the bump into anyone else. I am thankfully able to make it into the restaurant and order without incident while waiting I noticed a faint glow from my deck, I checked it and it was a new card a card I knew as I designed it. "Red sun evolution." I muttered to myself. I didn't stop making Red Star cards even after I was done with the fanfiction Scarlet was in. 'But how did this one get in my deck?' I thought to myself as my food came and I quickly put the card away. However the card bothered me. Where did it come from, why is all this happening, and if I should even use it considering what it does.

After I finished eating I decided to head back to my apartment and had just made it into the apartment complex when I bumped into a young kid with blue hair and a blue shirt. Or well they bumped into me. "Leo watch where you're going I'm sorry for that my brother." A girl with blue hair and a pink shirt said looking embarrassed.

"It's fine" I said before realizing who the person I was talking to was Luna. It was then Leo noticed the duel disk that I had restored in my bag. "Hey you have a duel disk can we duel?" Leo asked excitedly. 'I want to say yes but is it a good idea? If I duel leo and he gets better from it this could change how the story progresses. Then again me being here will change the storyline.' I thought to myself and continued debating with myself on if I should do this as Leo and Luna talked about something I wasn't paying attention to.

I had finally decided when they looked like they had stopped talking. "Sure I'd love to duel." 'I always felt Leo and Luna could have used more screen time' I thought concluding the internal debate and Leo looked excite.

A/N: and here we conclude the first updated chapter as we can see I changed quite a lot. I'm sorry it took me so long I got distracted with the releases of Resident evil 2 remake, Metro exodus, Apex legends, and Devil may cry 5. Also since this is the first chapter I've decided to not bog down the A/N with the featured card segment. I'll do that next chapter. Leave me your thoughts of this hopefully improved Version of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

GA/N: Husah for a mix of writer's block and laziness. I also decided to delete the other chapters that were out of date which I didn't know counted as an update. I did take the time to get a plan together though. This will be a "daily life arc" with Scarlet adjusting to the Yugioh world in the shoes of somewhat a celebrity as she isn't yet in the Major leagues so to say. And of course to keep some action in Scarlet will be participating in tournaments in the lead up to the Fortune Cup. It will also focus on them getting closer too and becoming friends with Leo, Luna and other main characters outside the actual show. However, I've yet to think of exact details for later on. Anyways… in this chapter we won't cover the duel between Scarlet and Leo for the simple reason of leo is stuck early 5ds in the mindset of using one combo so it would be kind of a boring duel where it's just Scarlet trying to get the cards she needs to counter and I want to practice a chapter without duels. So Instead this will be a chapter will be focused on other things.

"Alright now Attack Leo directly!" I declared my attack and Leo's Life Points dropped to Zero. Luna had watched the duel but I think she was annoyed with Leo inviting a stranger over to duel as she was quiet throughout the duel. "AH how did I lose my combo seemed so flawless!" Leo started to cry. "Don't cry Leo" luna said trying to comfort her brother.

"Yeah, you have a ton of potential and your Morphtronics are very powerful. However you seem to focus on just doing one combo without preparing any back up plans if things go wrong." I said trying to not copy what yusei said in the show.

Leo seemed to stop crying "really?". I nodded "I can even help you somewhat that is. It's always best to develop your own style of dueling." Leo smiles and so did I. Leo's excitability was infectious at times. "Though I need to get going it's getting late." I said

"Aw don't you have time for one more duel?" Leo asked. I wanted to, but honestly my mind was rushing with thoughts about how to improve my deck and I wanted to buy those cards. Thought for some reason bits of irritation was mixed in with those thoughts.

"No sorry I have some things to do. But if I'm free tomorrow we can duel then." I said and leo cheered. I walked back to scarlets or well my apartment smiling. I opened the door and rushed towards the computer. But in my haste I missed a card trunk in the middle of the room that wasn't there earlier. I tripped and landed right on my face.

"Ah fuck! How the hell did that get there." I cursed and spoke allowed 'damn it I think my nose is bleeding.' I checked and thankfully it wasn't but I looked at the card trunk and it had a note on it.

'I know your rusty so I thought you could use these gifts as a handicap.' I looked at the note and felt extremely irritated and slightly offended. "Great not only is this ambiguous but it's not even signed." I looked at the trunk and my curiosity got the better of me. 'I hope this isn't a mistake' I thought opening the trunk.

"Wait are these?" Inside the trunk was every red star card I thought off minus the link and pendulum monsters. There was also some of my favorite cards from the real game. However there were no Xyz, pendulum, or link monsters among those.

"Was who ever gave me these cards the person who sent me here?" I said to myself. I decided that with what was to eventually come I could use every advantage I could get. But I shouldn't use the Red Star Xyz monsters unless absolutely necessary. I had an idea on things I wanted to do with my deck so I slipped a few of the cards I didn't see myself using or thing could be used for better ones or ones that could benefit me more. I also took the time to reread all the "Red Star" cards i had in my deck to make sure I had them memorized and made sure I didn't miss anything.

I yawned exhaustion from all the excitement from the day hitting me. 'Ah I wish I could tell my friends about this.' I thought before it hit me… I'm in a new world I'll never see my family or my friends again. "Fuck…" I said, while I wouldn't call any of my friends close or anything it was nice seeing them. And I'm certain my family was in a panic now that I was missing. What makes this worse is that like I thought before I can't even act like myself when I want to. Only in private. "This is even worse than I thought at first." I said to myself, I wanted to curl up and just cry.

But I felt something burning in me something that drove me to not dwell on the negatives and instead look at the positives. Not only do I get to do something I love and make money off it, but there are those I know I can make deep bonds with if I play my cards right. I layed down in my bed still feeling the sting of sadness.

'Dwelling on the past and things I can't change isn't something I should do.' I thought trying to focus on the positives. I eventually slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

 ** _the next day._**

I was woken up by my phone ringing loudly. I grabbed it and checked it and it said 'Agent' for the caller id. I reluctantly answered thinking hard on how scarlet would act.

"Hello Scarlet I have good news!" A man with a deep yet excited voice spoke over the phone."I was able to arrange a place in the upcoming Kaiba corp tournament for you! Not only does it pay quite the pretty penny to the top 3 but if you win you, my rising star will become even more well known! The winner gets not only an invitation to the next national dual circuit, but also a chance to duel the master of faster Jack Atlus." The agent said with glee.

"It should be easy." I said trying to sound confident. "When is it?"

"It will be held exactly a week from now I'll text you the address later. I have another appointment soon that I need to get ready for. I was just so excited about the news I had to tell you. Bye for now" My agent said excitedly as the call ended.

"... Oh thank god" I said to myself, not having to interact a lot quiet yet is a blessing as I get used to all this. Though I had to wonder… Where was Akiza during this time. I know where Yusei, Crow, Jack, Leo, and Luna are but not her. Has she already joined the arcadia movement at this time? Or is she before that?

Akiza was always my favorite 5d's character, she was beautiful, talented, and her backstory made you just wanna hug and protect her. Admittedly I did have a crush on her "But with Yusei here and me being a girl I stand no chance with her. Then again I don't think I stood much of a chance if I wasn't a girl." I sighed and got up changing out of the clothes I fell asleep in and took a shower.

'So since I'm stuck here what should my plan be.' I thought to myself, letting the hot water rush over my body. 'I guess right now I should try and refresh myself when it comes to dueling. I may be fine right now but against people like Jack or even the dark signers if it comes to it I'll stand no chance.' Then an idea hit me. 'Wait what if I tried preventing Carly and Boomer from becoming dark signers.' They became quite powerful dark signers so maybe I could prevent them from that dark fate.

I eventually finished my shower and got out stretching. 'Though no matter what I definitely need to get better dueling and maybe even learn how to turbo duel.' I got dressed for the day before making myself some coffee and took a drink before I spit it out. "AH IT'S SO BITTER! What the hell!" I poured a ton of sugar and cream into it before taking another sip. "Much better. But what the hell I've never had an issue with bitter coffee before…" I said to myself. Could it be that my tastes have changed now that I'm in Scarlets body? I guess it would make sense.

I left my apartment ready for my second day in a new world.

3rd person point of view at ?

A dark figure both masculin and femenin watched scarlet and another figure in the 5d's world,and it let out a chuckle. "I can already tell that these two are gonna be fun!" The figure said cracking a smile.

A/N: Sorry for the short one as this is one of my first attempts at purley slice of life chapter with no dueling. This is also just set up and to let anyone who cared know the story isn't dead, hopefully the next one will be longer. But just as a heads up this story will never be dead. It may go on hiatus for months, but unless I can no longer type this story will be alive. We also get a small glimpse at who brought scarlet here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright this Chapter is Longer than the last as an apology. I also had uploaded this chapter before deleting it because I wanted to do more with it. I also hope none of the characters seem OOC. And if they do please give me tips on how to improve that. Also as this chapter will establish some things from the dub will be canon. However the sub takes majority of what this fic considers canon. Aside from names which while mostly will be the english ones some people like Bommer (Greiger) and Divine (Sayer), will both have their original japanse names. Because I like them more. Anyways Onto the story!

As I walked to Leo and Luna's penthouse today I wondered how I could practice dueling. 'I doubt just helping Leo would do. Ugh I wish some of my friends where in this world to practice with.' I Felt another small sting of loneliness as I was reminded I'm alone right now.

'AH don't think that. Focus on the now, not the past.' I thought instinctively distracting myself by trying to think of details from the show. 'There was that underground duel arena Akiza dueled at in the show. The Daimon area but there is a chance someone could recognize me which could spark suspicion or a scandal giving me less alone time. Even if I wear a disguise my cards are unique giving me away anyways. And the real life cards I got from whoever sent me here aren't enough to build a deck. Wait a minute if the games hold up then there should be a card shop there. I should be able to make something from that.'

I nodded to myself as my plan started to form as I headed up to Leo and Luna's penthouse.

I knocked on the door announcing it was me and Leo opened it with Luna behind him "good morning Leo and Luna." I said sounding as sweet as possible.

"Morning." Luna said

"Hey Scarlet, should we get started on the training?" Leo asked excitedly.

'What nah, I thought we could learn to play magic the gathering instead.' I thought in a teasing manner.

"He was up all night excited about it." Luna chimed in

I chuckled and smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course Leo, that's a smart idea the early bird gets the worm as they say." I said trying to be as nice as possible to the point of potentially coming off as overly nice. "Though you sure you and Luna don't want something to eat first? Dueling on an empty stomach can be bad." I said without thinking. 'Being nice gets you friends right?' A part of me thought.

"Me and Luna has breakfast earlier." Leo said before guiding me to where we were gonna practice.

"Alright then let's begin."

"I've been thinking about your advice of thinking of counter strategies. And I think I've come up with an awesome one. If I use imperial order I can prevent my opponent from countering me with spell cards, then If I use Morphtronic clocken I can build up morph counters, with Morphtronic Cameran I can prevent my opponent from targeting my morphtronics, and with 2 magnans on the field I can make it impossible for my enemies to attack." Leo looked excited at the combo he created… Though there were some obvious flaws.

Luna also seemed to have seen them as she sighed at Leo's combo.

'Perfect combo 10/10, what is a mass board wipe anyways.' I thought almost rolling my eyes but held myself back. "While that sounds good, when it comes to counters less is more. For Example, morphtronic bind prevents your opponents level 4 or higher monsters from attacking. This way even if they break your magnan lock you can still come back since they likely can't finish you in one turn. It also helps you set up your magnan lock by limiting your opponents options.

Leo looked at me wide eyed. "AH WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! It seems so obvious when you say it."

"Because you're too focused on showing off Leo." Luna said sighing

"No I'm not!"

"Says the person who narrates his duels."

I chuckled at the two's siblings spat. "Hey Leo don't feel to bad. I was like you when I started all focused on multi card set ups and overlooking simple solutions." Which was technically true, I remember my first deck I built was a very terrible rock deck.

"Also machine duplication could be useful for your deck. You can use it to get 3 celfon out on the field and use each of their effects. Or 3 Morphtronic broaden to make a similar lock to the Magnan lock."

Leo nodded contuiousing the look of 'How did I not realize this before.'

"Also really look into generic synchro's that help your deck. Relying on one synchro or one monster to win all the time is a big mistake. Even if it's a good one." Advice I wished a few characters in every yugioh series would take LOOKING AT YOU YUMA! And Kite to a lesser extent. It's advice Scarlet herself needed to learn from what I remember when creating her. And It's advice I definitely needed to learn and still occasionally forget to follow.

"For example your power tool dragon, it's strong but any card that doesn't destroy it such as compulsory evacuation device counters it's ability to negate its own destruction."

"I've been trying to tell Leo the same thing." Luna said sighing.

"Well what do you know?" Leo said annoyed

"Apparently a lot since she's agreeing with me." Luna said motioning towards me.

Leo looked at lost for words when my phone suddenly rang

"One second guys." I put the phone up to my ear to hear Scarl-my manager shrinking "Scarlet darling get to a tv and turn it on ASAP!" 'sorry can't some dude just blew my eardrums out with his screaming.' I hung up before asking "Do you have a tv?" They nodded and turned it on at my request.

The smiling face of Goodwin appeared and it was obvious he was in a press conference. "For those just tuning in, I'd like to announce a kaiba corp sponsored tournament. The Fortune Cup it will be held at the Kaiba Dome and the one who enters will get a rare chance to dual jack atlus and challenge him for the title of king. Seven of the Eight entries will be randomly selected from the duel data we have. The more successful the duelist the more likely you will be selected. The eighth entry will be decided by a tournament held in 3 weeks time a week before the fortune cup."

'So I have a month to plan what I should do with Carley, Bommer, and if it comes to it Akiza.' I thought realizing that if I chosen for the fortune cup I have a very real risk of being forced to fight akiza. I did want to enter as I actually wanted to

"AWESOME! Do you think I have a chance to get in!" Leo asked

"Not at all." Luna teased.

"I think you definitely do." I said starting to act as nice as possible again. A phone went off that I set up so I had time to go out and buy some decent clothes for a good disguise.

"Ah sorry guys I have something important to do today. I'll be back tomorrow with some extra cards for you to try in your deck leo. Later." I left waving and Leo sadly wished me a good day.

'You know I should probably try talking with Luna more. Befriend both twins individually.' I thought as I left. I used my phone to get the location of a nearby cloth shop and the Daimon area both were quite a walk but nothing too bad. The Daimon Area also had a card shop like in the games 'good, I probably won't be able to build a top tier deck like Teledad, Dandywarrior or Tengu plant. But I should be able to build something decent. Maybe try my hand at counter fairy's if I can' I thought as I walked to the clothing store to build a disguise.

I chose a lower key store, mostly because expensive brands could arouse suspicion. I bought a pair of gray jeans, a gray shirt, a black jacket, a black hoodie and sunglasses. While I'm certain a few people could find it suspicious I was certain it would work on the majority. 'If single pair of glasses could work with superman this should work with me.' I thought as I changed.

I eventually found my way to Daimon area trying to focus on finding the card shop instead of letting my mind wander to the past. I walked into the card shop the shop keeper had multiple figurines and several different types of card packs the prices all listed in Yen. I looked at the card packs before picking out enough to build a 40 card deck and more. I tried to ignore the part of me that was exciting and focus on paying. I always enjoyed opening card packs, especially with friends. I shook my head trying not to focus on that as I went up to the owner and put the packs on the counter.

He looked surprised but chuckled "not everyday someone buys this many packs" he commented. "What can I say I'm looking to build a new deck." I said trying to just speak differently enough to not be immediately recognizable but not so much so I sound strained. "Well I guess I can throw in an extra pack as a thanks for purchasing so many card packs." the man said tossing me the additional one. I paid the man in Yen thinking ahead to bring cash on me so nobody could see my name and recognize me. I doubt Scarlet bought cards often and I'm sure someone would hound me wanting to know what's up. Or I'm grossly overestimating how famous Scarlet is.

I went outside and started opening the packs, sadly I couldn't build counter fairies with the cards I got. I clicked my tongue as I built a more traditional stun deck. But then I remembered the free pack I got and decided to open it. It contained another good card black horn of heaven for my makeshift disguise deck and even counter fairies when I can get them together. 'But damn it anime logic you failed me! Freebie packs are supposed to give you a rare one of a kind card.' I sarcastically thought. I really didn't expect much from a freebie to be entirely honest.

I made my way to where the duels where being held and looked around for an opponent. I went up to several people looking to duel but none of them wanted too or wanted to focus on some other duel instead. 'What the fuck is this really Yugioh? I thought people were supposed to want to duel you if you so much as even looked in their general direction.' I joked to myself, even though I knew it wasn't true.

I sighed as I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A certain dory photographer/reporter. 'Is that Carly? Why is she here?' Though I guess it could be considered a blessing she was here. 'If I can gain her trust early I can try helping her at the Arcadia building and prevent her from ever being a dark signer. And! If I play my cards right I can help make scoopshipping canon damn it!' I thought to myself as I walked towards her.

Carly P.O.V

Carly was disappointed, not only were there no interesting duels happening that she could cover. But this rumored Black Rose Witch hadn't appeared either. 'I thought I would at least get a good scoop today and see some good duels with the announcement of the fortune cup. Maybe I should try reading my fortune again?' Carly thought as she pulled out her fortune fairy deck and drew.

'Fortune Fairy Hikari! That means I should be destined to get a scoop!' Carly thought excitedly as a girl in a black jacket and hoodie approached her. The girl looked like she was about to say something but was unable to before she just waved., 'Weird but maybe she could help me?' Carley thought. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know where the black rose is would you?" The girl looked slightly surprised before she shook her head. "Sorry I don't know. But why are you looking for them?" The girl said in a weird tone and she also looked slightly nervous. 'I feel like I've heard her voice before' Carly thought to herself "I wanted to see if I could get this mythical duelist on camera or even interview them." Carley said holding her Camera out.

the girl rested her chin on her fist as she was thinking to herself. "Want me to help look?" Carly could only let out a small surprise noise in response.

"eh! You want to help me?" Carly said not use to anybody offering assistance. "Sure I see no reason not to. Plus I've got nothing better to do." The girl shrugged. "alright then you ask people over there? I ask people over here?" Carly suggested.

"I don't think that would work. The people here likely aren't informed of the black rose, don't believe in her, or don't want to talk about her. I mean I'm guessing others brushed you off when you asked them about it, didn't they?" The girl reasoned. Carly guessed that made sense, and she was right Carly did ask around and everyone just told her to go away. "Plus I've heard rumors the black rose wears a long black cloak and mask so we can look around for her." Carly nodded and they started looking around for anybody who looked like the black rose for awhile.

Scarlet P.O.V

'Wow, Carly is even more adorable up close then she is on screen. Even with the goofy glasses. Wait no focus, focus on being friends with her and not how beautiful she is. her and Jack are an absolutely adorable couple and I don't want to ruin that. Plus I doubt she's into chicks… Well a dude in a chicks body.' I looked around while also hoping we didn't run into Akiza. She may be my favorite character, crush, and someone I want to help but that doesn't mean I'm gonna rush ahead too help her out without a plan.

Eventually it started to get dark. "I'm thinking of going home." I said to Carly who just sighed "I understand I was hoping we could find something." I pat Carly on the shoulder.

"There's always a next time. But hey if you need any help here." I handed carly my phone number. "I'll try to help if I can, no promises though." 'I don't want to come off as desperate that could push carly away. Then I won't be able to rescue her.' Carly looked surprised but took the number "T-thanks" she stuttered from shock. I walked away waving. 'How is she not taken already? It's quite baffling she's cute, determined, nice, and funny.'

I started walking back home. 'Sucks I didn't get to duel to day, but at least I've made progress with something.' I thought about how I could try to make more friends outside the signers and be closer friends with them. 'I guess not everyone can be Yusei who despite being Stoic is able to make a ton of friends. Maybe it's his voice that makes all the fangirls swoon' I thought feeling a twinge of jealousy. I was surprised 'never thought I'd feel Jealous of a fictional character. Though I guess he's not fictional anymore. Or is he still fictional and I became fictional?' I thought jokingly. Though I guess I was always the type of person who was bad at making close friends. Not because of a lack of trying mind you. I just… Never seemed to figure out how to get good friends. The few times I thought I succeeded they were just using me for something.

I tapped my head with my knuckles. "Don't think about the past, look to the future and be positive." I said to myself as I walked into my apartment. I layed the extra cards I didn't use in my disguise deck into a drawer maybe I could use them as side deck options. I took off my disguise outfit and layed down and tried to get as much sleep as I could.

A/N: I felt bad about the shortness of chapter 2 and I felt really inspired to write. So just consider this chapter 2 part 2. I just hope it isn't boring and that the character's seem in character. And as always if you have suggestions of what I could do better please review or pm me. I'm willing to listen to feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My motivation to write continues! Hopefully some people review soon, heck even a Pm if you don't want to public review would be appreciated, . Sorry if it seems like I'm begging, but I'd rather have a scathing review now so I can fix mistakes early and as I go on. Instead of someone pointing out a mistake I can't fix when I'm dozens of chapters in. I genuinely want to make this story good and I can't do that with no feedback. Anyways onto the story. Also in this chapter there's another duel where we show off new Red Stars. I kind of reworked them to get rid of a lot of the pointless burn effects and to make swarming easier. As well as make there gimmick more obvious.

I knocked on the door to Leo and Luna's apartment again today. And with a greeting me and Leo continued discussing strategies he could use. While he's still stuck in his awesome but impractical combo mind set I do think he can change and become a stronger duelist. 'Though what happens if he becomes too strong and beats Bommer?' I thought but it may be a good thing since Bommer would be kicked out before he finds out what happened to his village.

I started wondering what the full impact of my interference could have. Especially since I could mess something up and majorly change something... But if I can change things for the better I should try right? I mean if I could help things be better I should at least try. 'But if I fail I'll have to rely on others to pick up the pieces.' I thought knowing I run real risks of screwing up when it comes to anything I do that could change canon.

"Hey Scarlet you paying attention?" Leo asked. "Sorry Leo I was distracted by something. What were you saying?" 'I can't space out like that.'

"My friend Dexter was talking about this rumored duelist that appears in Daimon Area. Apparently there cards come to life. Sounds made up right?" Leo said chuckling. 'I can't tell if he believes that or is trying to come off as grown up.' "Actually Leo there are psychic duelists who can give mass to cards. So it's entirely possible it's not made up." I clarified

"Wait really?" Leo looked surprised. I nodded "indeed, while they can be quite scary they are still people so if you ever meet one treat them like normal people." While I doubted Leo would be mean to anyone unless they hurt Luna. It's always good to make sure, assuming Leo would listen to me.

I glanced towards Luna 'I want to spark up a conversation. But I don't know how. honestly I'm struggling to remember a lot about Luna.' I thought to myself I always likes Leo and Luna, but Leo always stood out to me as a more memorable character.

I looked back to Leo. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Well I mentioned that I knew a strong duelist and he didn't believe me. So I said I'd prove it by having you challenge this psychic duelist to a duel."

'Leo why!' I thought. "I'm sorry Leo but I'm gonna have to say no. Rushing head first into a potentially dangerous situation is a bad move. I know nothing about this duelist, and one wrong move and me or others could get hurt." I tried rationalizing.

"I guess that makes sense. Still I wanted to see you duel again." Leo said. I chuckled.

"Well If we get invited to the fortune cup I'm certain you will." I said though I doubted I would get selected. I should prepare just in case I do however.

Eventually I left Leo's and Luna's place and went off to see if I could practice some dueling at Daimon arena.

The rest of my week went like that, helping Leo get better or trying to duel down at the Daimon Arena. and when I wasn't doing that I was following Scarlets routine she went through great lengths to try and keep herself in shape and looking good. I thought I wasn't going to be a fan of the beauty routine and I figured it would look suspicious if I stopped but surprisingly a part of me enjoyed it. Plus if I wanted to meet a nice girl it would help. The exercise routine however I enjoyed, I wasn't the most fit in my previous life but If I ever get back to my world I'm definitely gonna work out more. I'm glad Scarlet has her routine written out in detail, from what I remember about Scarlet she had some memory issues she didn't want others knowing about due to pride so she set constant reminders and wrote everything down.

I wish I had the transcript of my fanfiction here so I could remember more about Scarlet. I also practiced staying in character by myself as I really couldn't find my opportunities to do it in public.

I also kept planning about what I should do and how I should change the future. But I couldn't think of much and I haven't seen carly since the first day I met her.

Eventually it was time for the tournament my manager entered me into and internally I was nervous. I pretended to be confident on the outside since Scarlet was never nervous with these types of things. Of course anybody good or even decent at reading people could likely see through my facade.

It's not that I didn't trust in my deck. I do trust it, it's me I don't trust. I'm going against professionals, I'm nowhere close to how skilled Scarlet is. I'm not so sure I can win.

But oh well I'll take a chance. Things can't be that bad.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY! I hope your in the mood for duel's because we have 4 amazing duels for you! Not only are these 4 battling for a cash prize, but the winner get a ticket to the next pro circuit tournament." The MC announced as I watched from the side. It seemed a bit weird to have such a small tournament but I can't complain.

"And to formally introduce the 4 Duelists we have Naomi York commanding the power of ritual monsters, Seiji Kuro who's outfoxed his Opponents with his flexible fiends, Akio Ishi who outlasted the competition with his powerful defensive strategies. And finally Scarlet Takara the girl who's crushed all in her path with her Red Star monsters." The MC announced as Pictures of each person appeared on the screen.

Akio had brown somewhat messy hair and green eyes, Olive skin, and he was quite muscular as well though not body builder levels. According to the other stats shown he had a win loss record of 20/2. He wore a brick colored zip up hoodie, blue jeans, and black t shirt and black and white sneakers.

Naomi had Purple hair with blue highlights and azure eye's, she had a pale complection like me (as in Scarlet.), but she was quite frail looking like stiff breeze would blow her over. She wore a dark blue dress and dark blue high heels with gems across the top.

Seiji had black hair and blue eyes, and a pale complexion but less so then me and Naomi. He was somewhat muscular nowhere near as much as Akio but you could see the somewhat defined muscles on his body. He wore a white t shirt, dark silver jacket, grey pants, and black boots.

"In the first match up it will be Akio Vs Scarlet! A match of overwhelming Power against overwhelming defence! Who will win! Who will go home crying to there momma! If you want to find out don't touch that Dial!" The MC bellowed

I internally felt even more nervous going first. Though I guess it was a 50/50 shot of me going first. I got up while clenching my fist to keep myself focused. which is a habit both Scarlet and me. I exhaled and walked onto the duel field.

"I wish you luck." Akio said. 'Thank you I wish you luck too.' I thought before inwardly gritting my teeth. "Whatever lets just get to the duel" I said trying to sound dismissive. It sucked the first person I had to try to be a jerk to seemed like a nice guy. I walked towards the opposite end of the duel field Akio head towards.

"Ladies and gentlemen the duelists are set, now let's get ready to rumble!"

Scarlet 4000 LP

Akio 4000 lp

I drew my 5 cards and Akio did the same. "I'll take the first move." I said mimicking scarlet best I could as I tore a card from my duel disk. 'I hate going first but I best get use to it. Scarlet went first in every duel she could.' I looked at my hand, it was a decent hand I can at least make a Synchro turn one. 'And if this guy plays defensively then I'll need to summon some strong monsters to help break that defense.' I quickly thought of a plan before I grabbed a card from my hand.

"I'll start this duel by summoning Red Star Elite Trouper." From a pillar of fire a tall muscular creature with red skin appeared with orange chest plate The creature had a helmet that obscured its face and it had red skin and out of it's back appeared a pair of red wings. It held a massive ax that dripped what appeared to be molten lava in one hand and it let out a loud growl.

 **Red Star Elite Trooper Level 4 Fire Warrior 2000 atk**

"Then because I control a level four "Red Star" monster I can special summon Red Star Orion from my hand." A young looking male with blond hair and red eyes appeared he had a thick red book ruins on it in one hand and a shortsword in the other. He wore tight leather armor and a pair of glasses.

 **Red Star Orion Level 3 Fire Spellcaster tuner 800 atk**

"Now I tune my level 3 Red Star Orion with my level 4 Red Star Elite Trooper. I synchro summon Red Star Relentless Slayer." A monster in silver and red armor appeared, it had two jagged and massive talwars on it's side and a massive red plume coming out the top of it's helmet. It's armor decorated in several dents and cuts.

 **Red Star Relentless warrior Level 7 Fire Warrior Synchro 2500 attack**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." I could barely stop myself from smiling like an idiot I don't think dueling will ever be boring or not excite me. The cards all look so damn cool in 3d and thankfully I was having an easier time appearing calm then the first time I dueled.

"And Scarlet managed to pull out a powerful synchro monster first turn! How will Akio defend against this?"

Akio smirked as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Magnet Golem in attack mode." A giant creature made of stone appeared. It had one arm that was massively bigger than the other and a small head. In the smaller arm it wielded a spear and it's massive arm seemed magnetic in a strange way attracting other rocks.

 **Magnet Golem Level 4 Earth Rock 1500 atk**

I hid my shock and small amount of disappointment. 'Seems like I'm not the only one with access to cards outside IRL and the anime… that's disappointing and potentially bad. I won't be able to predict cards my opponents can play.' I thought to myself. Normally I would panic but it's as if something compelled me to keep calm.

Akio looked puzzled for a second I guess just planning his move before he looked at his monster. "Now I'll activate its effect. By discarding a rock monster and switching it to defense mode I can add one Rock monster with a level Lower than the one discarded. I discard my level 5 Ancient Erosion Serpent to add my level 4 Mystic Golem." Akio explained cheer easily being detectable in his voice. I'm guessing he's the type of person to enjoy dueling to its fullest instead of dueling for pride, money, or what have you. which I honestly didn't expect given that he looked like a no nonsense tough guy.

 **Magnet Golem 1500 atk-2000 def**

"Then I activate my Ancient Erosion Serpents ability, letting me banish it in order to activate one field spell from my deck so long as it mentions rock-type in it's text. I activate Ancient Excavation zone!" A large cave surrounded us, stalagmite, and stalactites all around the top and bottom of the cave, glyphs and texts all over the wall. There were several rail tracks and mine carts full of rocks passing by us and several floating rocks appeared around Akio's side of the field.

"Now all rock-type monsters I control gain 500 defence points and 400 attack points."

 **Magnet golem 2000 def-2500 def**

"Furthermore once per turn if a Rock-type monster I control would be destroyed I can instead remove a Rock-type monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. Meaning you'll need at least two attacks to destroy one of my monsters." Akio explained. "Now I play Foolish Burial to send one monster of mind from the deck to the graveyard. I send Sentry Soldier of Stone then activate its effect to special summon it to the field from my graveyard since I control only rock type monsters."

 **Sentry Soldier of Stone Level 3 Earth Rock 2500 def (after boost)**

"Now because I control two rock type monsters I can special summon Mystic Golem." A limbless torso made of jagged rock with other rocks floating around it floated to Akio's field.

 **Mystic Golem Level 4 2300 def (after boost)**

"Now I set one card face down and I'll end my turn. Now miss burning queen think you can overcome my defenses?" Akio asked playfully.

I looked like I ignored him and drew unimpress with my card. 'Definitely not this turn. But I can cause some damage.' "Red Star Relentless Warrior attack his Mystic Golem." My monster pulled out his talwars and rushed towards the Golem slashing at it twice. The creature shattered before the rocks floating around Akio gathered together and reformed it.

"I send my Beast of Sulphur from my deck to my graveyard to protect my Golem. Then I activate my Beast of Sulphur's ability. By banishing it from the graveyard I can target one Rock type monster on the field and one of your cards. Then I can destroy them both." Suddenly a large dragon like creature with a hunched back made out of a yellow substance. It roared and exploded destroying Akio's Mystic Golem and my Relentless Warrior.

I feigned an angry growl "During my Main phase 2 I special summon summon Red Star Quasar Dragon by discarding Red Star Cosmic Gate."

 **Red Star Quasar Dragon Level 5 Fire Dragon 2200 attack**

"Now I activate Red Star Orion's effect I can banish it and one other Red Star Card. I banish it and Red Star Cosmic Gate. Then both their effects activate since they were banished I can add one Red Star tuner monster to my hand via Orion's effect and I can Draw one card via Red Star Cosmic Gate's effect. Now I normal summon Red Star Cheer Magician." She appeared jumping out a pillar of fire wearing a leotard with a skirt and jacket that with a baton like staff that ended in a red gem she also had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and red eyes.

 **Red Star Cheer Magician Fire level 3 tuner 1200 atk**.

I was barely able to hide a nostalgic smile. Red Star Cheer Magician was the first Red Star card I thought of. I even reflected it in Scarlets story by having Cheer Magician be the first card she had designed when she won the tournament.

"Now I use her effect to summon out Red Star Mars Warrior." A knight with red hot armor appeared a Sword on his side and shield in the other hand.

 **Red Star Mars Warrior Level 4 Fire warrior 1600 attack**

"Now I tune my My Level 3 Red Star Cheer Magician and level 5 Red Star Quasar Dragon. I synchro summon Psy-framelord Omega."

 **Psy-framelord Omega Level 8 Light Psychic Synchro 2800 attack.**

"Now I activate Psy-framelord Omega's effect to banish itself and one random card in your hand until my next standby phase." Psy-framelord Omega launched a ball of lightning at one of Akio's cards and as soon as the ball hit both the card it hit and Psy-framelord Omega vanished.

"Then Red Star Mars Warrior's effect activates giving it 400 more attack points since it's the only monster on my side of the field."

 **Red Star Mars Warrior 1600-2000 atk**

I want to save the remaining 2 cards in my hand for later and I don't want to risk him destroying them with backrow removal. But a little voice is nagging at me in the back of my mind to set the one on the right. "I set one card face down and end my turn." I said deciding to listen to said voice.

Akio chuckled to himself looking at his fresh card before picking up the last card in his hand. "I activate blasting for fools gold. By sending one Rock-type monster on my side of the field To the graveyard I can draw two cards. I'll send Sentry soldier of stone." His monster vanished in a giant blast and he added 2 new cards to his hand. "Then use his effect to bring him right back to reinforce my defenses. I'll also activate my face down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Mystic Golem."

 **Sentry Soldier Of Stone 1700 atk (after boost)**

 **Mystic Golem 1800 atk (after boost)**

'Why did he bring Sentry Soldier of Stone out in attack mode? He's planning something.'

"Now I normal summon Tuning Metal." A small rock with a green synchro ring around it appeared.

 **Tuning Metal level 4 earth rock tuner 400 atk (after boost)**

"Now I tune my level 4 Tuning Metal with my level 4 Mystic Golem. Rise the living embodiment of earth's rage synchro summon living mountain golem." The ground shook as 2 large hands made of earth appeared next to Akio. And above him was a massive vaguely human shaped monster with moss, trees, and even clouds around it. It was smaller than the earthbound immortals and nordic gods but it was probably the biggest duel monster I've seen outside them.

 **Living Mountain golem Level 8 Earth Rock Synchro 400 atk (after boost)**

'0 attack? It must have a powerful ability if he summoned it in attack mode.'

"Now I switch Magnet Golem to attack mode and activate Living Mountain golem's effect swapping the attack and defense of all Rock-Type monsters on my side of the field."

 **Living Mountain Golem 3400 atk**

 **Magnet Golem 2400 atk**

 **Sentry Soldier Of Stone 2400 atk**

'SHIT THIS ISN'T GOOD!' I panicked internally even forgetting about my face downs and unconsciously kept an unreadable expression.

"Now Living Mountain Golem Attack her Red Star Mars Warrior!" Living mountain golem clinched it's fist and cocked it back before launching it's destructive punch towards my monster.

"I play my face down Defense Draw." My monster may have been destroyed but I I felt myself say and moved without thinking. Then my body again moved on it's own again to draw. 'What's going on?'

"Sentry soldier of stone attack her directly!" Akio said dramatically pointing at me.

I calmed down just enough that I remembered my other face down and my body listed to me again.

"I activate my face down trap card Red Star Return! When you attack me directly I can special summon one Red Star Monster from my graveyard in attack position and switch the target to that monster. I summon Red Star Relentless warrior!"

 **Red Star Relentless Warrior 2500 atk**

"I activate my quick play spell card shrink! To cut your Relentless warrior's attack in half.".

'Damn it! But… Why did he use it now? Wouldn't it be best to play it defensively on my turn in this deck?'

 **Red Star Relentless Warrior 2500-1250**

The creatures weapons met and Red Star Relentless warrior was pushed back but not destroyed. "During the turn a monster is summoned with Red Star Return it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect." I explained

"I'll also attack it with my magnet golem then."

Scarlet LP 4000-2850-1700

Akio chuckled "Looks like you're not the next coming of Yugi muto your agent says you are." He playfully teased

'WHY THE FUCK WOULD ANY DUEL AGENT SAY THAT!' I thought confused 'oh yeah, let's give my client impossible to live up to standard. Not even scarlet is close to that good!' I felt a small burst of anger as I sarcastically thought towards the agent I was stuck with. I don't know if it was at the fact I was losing or what but I let it show. Scarlet could get bratty when she was losing. "END YOUR TURN ALREADY!" I said playing up my anger.

Akio's face changed from happy go lucky to apologetic. "Sorry if I struck a nerve. I end my turn and since I do Living mountain golem's first effect ends returning all rock monsters attack and defense to normal… But it's second effect switches all my monsters that attacked this turn to defense mode."

'So that's why he used shrink. His field spell could have only prevented Sentry Soldier of stone's destruction meaning he would be forced to leave Magnet golem in attack mode.' A part of me reasoned.

 **Magnate golem 2500 def**

 **Living Mountain Golem 3500 def**

 **Sentry Soldier of Stone 2500 def**

"My turn then." 'Gottcha!' I thought looking at the card I drew. "now during my standby phase my Psy-framelord Omega returns to the field. Then In my main phase I activate the spell card Synchro's Creed this lets me draw 2 cards since there are at least 3 Synchro monsters on the field." Suddenly I was hyper focused on the duel and my next combo.

"Now I activate the effect of my Red Star Mimic's effect. Letting me reduce the level of one Level 8 or higher Synchro monster I control by one to special summon it." A small red orb of light mimicking a level star appeared on the field.

 **Psy-framelord Omega Level 8-7**

 **Red Star Mimic Level 1 Spellcaste** r

"Then I can increase the level of one other "Red Star" monster by one."

 **Red Star Relentless warrior level 7-8.**

"Now I activate my spell card synchro cracker. By returning my Psy-framelord omega to my extra deck. All cards you control with 2800 or less attack is destroyed."

Akio look shocked as my Psy-framelord omega turned into synchro rings which swiftly flew around his monsters and crushed them.

"Now because I control 2 Red Star monsters I can special summon Red Star Core."

 **Red Star Core Level 1 0 atk.**

"And that's not all I summon out Red Star Reckless Rusher."

 **Red Star Reckless Rusher Level 4 Fire Warrior 1800 atk**.

"Now I tune my Level 1 Red Star Core with my Level 8 Red Star Relentless Warrior and my Level 1 Red Star Mimic. Come on out Level 10 BURNING RED STAR DRAGON!"

"DO YOU SEE THAT FOLKS NOT ONLY DID SCARLET WIPE AKIO'S field BUT SHE SUMMONED OUT HER ACE!" The MC yelled enthusiastically

Akio smiled "Good duel" was all he said.

I looked at my monsters and declared a direct attack with both.

Aiko: 4000 LP-0 LP.

Scarlet: WIN

A/N: so first duel in a few chapters, some small bits of foreshadowing or maybe blatant I'm not sure. Anyways The Featured Card list was honestly getting a bit long. So I'm probably going to do it on a chapter that isn't as long but if you want it ahead of time pm me I guess. Hopefully I make a chapter one day that's mostly dialog with zero duels that's as long as my duel chapters. Also 2 Question 1. Do you want to see Seiji and Naomi's duel? Or skip right to whoever is fighting Scarlet in the Finals? And 2. what did you think of Akio's deck. I was trying to create a generic deck full of cards you could actually splashed into other archetypes. Also and I won't spoil who. One of the characters from this tournament will become another main character. And naturally as I said before, feel free to leave comments and criticisms in reviews. Or even PM me if you don't want to leave a public review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because I couldn't come up with a good duel between Naomi and Seiji I've decided to skip straight to Seiji and Scarlets duel. And in this chapter a flaw of Scarlets will show. And I set up some stuff.

I sighed as I walked into the waiting room. We weren't allowed to watch other duels. I guess so we couldn't get a peak at whoever wins deck? Though it was likely common knowledge and didn't make sense.

I had to wonder who would I be facing next… and if I could win. Akio definitely was tough and if he had something like block dragon probably would have won.

I started getting nervous again when suddenly Akio appeared. "Greetings" he said sounding upbeat. I looked away Scarlet ignored most people at profesional duels.

Akio laughed "you need to get better at hiding your feelings. I can read you like a book."

I swore internally. "Whatever." Was all I could counter with. Akio sat next to me. "Whether you admit it or not you're softer than you try acting. It was hard to read you from video's and far away. But up close now I'm certain."

I sighed. I'd been caught but it seems like he can't tell I'm someone different. "Play block dragon" I found myself saying without realizing. "Huh?" Akio seemed surprised. "It prevents your monsters from being destroyed by card effects. You need to banish 3 rock monsters but burial from a different dimension or Release from the stone can fix that." I didn't know why I was offering advice to Akio. It just felt like something I should do.

Akio thought to himself before chuckling. "Your right. I definitely could use that to help build a stronger defense. And thanks for the great duel. Want a rematch eventually?"

"Sure someday." It would be interesting to see how much we both improve I guess.

Akio smiled, "thanks, I'll make sure next time my defenses are so strong you can't bypass them."

"There's always some way around defenses no matter how tough. But it will be fun to see you try." I said teasingly being unable to stop myself from cracking a smirk. This felt… Natural.

"Hey… why do you act so mean?" Akio asked

I simply shrugged. "More entertaining to watch." Was all I could think to say. 'I hope that sounds reasonable "because I'm not scarlet just someone else inside her body" sounds looney.'

Akio thought about it before nodding. "Still I think you would get a lot more fans if you acted yourself."

I was about to respond before we were interrupted. "Scarlet Takara to the field. Scarlet Takara to the field."

"Well guess that's the end of the conversation for now." I said walking out calmly before sighing. I really don't think what he's suggested is an option. 'How many dry sarcastic people try being pro duelists… Or well people who try to be dryly sarcastic since I'm far far from the best in that regard.' I thought dejectedly.

I walked back out to the duel field and Seiji was already standing there ready. "It's nice to meet you Miss Takara. I look forward to a good duel." Seiji said the auto shuffler of his duel disk activating. I activated my duel disk which auto shuffled as well.

"I can't wait to see what the finalists have in store for this duel!"

"DUEL!" We both said

Scarlet lp 4000

Seiji Lp 4000

"I'll make the first move" Seiji Said as they drew their first card "I summoned Poltersin Executioner Scythe." A cartoonish fiend appeared that almost reminded me of toon summoned skull, they had a massive cartoonish scythe but it had real looking blood dripping down it.

Poltersin Executioner Scythe Level 4 Dark Fiend 1800 atk

"I activate its effect this lets me send one Poltersin monster from my deck to my graveyard then inflict 400 points of damage to you."

'Please tell me this isn't a burn deck and that this is just a one off terrible burn card.' If there is one deck type I hate it's a burn deck. The only exception is Volcanics.

"I send Poltersin Shallow grave from my deck to my graveyard. Then It's effect activates. If it's sent to the graveyard by the effect of a Poltersin monster I can send one additional monster so long as it's level is two or lower. I send the level 2 Poltersin Damned spirit." Seiji slid the two cards of his into the graveyard as Poltersin Executioner Scythe threw a rock into the air before cutting it into a perfect sphere letting said sphere hit the ground it proceeded to put it's scythe next to the rock like it was a club.

With a powerful swing the rock went towards my duel disk. 'Good thing these are holograms… For now.' I thought remembering the things to come.

Scarlet 4000 - 3600 lp

"I'll now activate the effect of Poltersin Damned Spirit. I banish Poltersin Damned Spirit and Poltersin Shallow Grave to Synchro summon level 5 Damned Poltersin Buried Demon." A creature made almost entirely out of rock shot from the ground, one could almost call it comically buff with its face half covered in dirt the other half exposing a realistic and creepy looking skull, with two massive looking claws that dripped blood and it had two massive wings despite the fact it was attached to the ground from the waist down.

Damned Poltersin Buried Demon level 5 Dark Fiend 2200 attack.

"And now I'll play its effect. When Damned Poltersin Buried Demon synchro summoned I can send one "Poltersin" monster from my field to the graveyard to hit you with 800 points of damage. I monster I'll send is Poltersin Executioner pScythe." Seiji explained as Damned Poltersin Buried Demon grabbed Poltersin Executioner Scythe and it turned into a ball of energy it threw at me.

Scarlet 3600 lp - 2800 lp

"Then Executioner Scythe's effect activates when it's sent to the graveyard by the effect of a "Poltersin" card I can equip it to one "Poltersin" monster. letting me equip it to Buried Demon and giving it an extra 400 attack points." The scythe of the creature suddenly appeared in his Damned Poltersin Buried Demon's hand

Damned Poltersin Buried Demon 2200 atk - 2600 atk

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"And Seiji's horrifically cartoonish Poltersins continue to cause Terror. With one combo he took away over 1000 of Scarlets life points. How will Scarlet Recover from this!" The MC bombastically spoke.

I ignored the MC, trying to focus on the duel. I didn't want to lose so I needed to focus my concentration on the duel.

"My move then. I think I'll start by special summoning Red Star Ascended priest." A girl with black hair and red eyes in a red Miko outfit appeared wielding a wooden staff.

Red Star Ascended Priest Level 2 Fire spellcaster tuner 0 atk

"I can do this when I control no monsters." I explained, I looked at a spell in my hand I wanted to save for later but I feel like this won't last long enough to matter so better now then later. "Then I'm activating the spell card Pot of desires. I banish the top ten cards of my deck face down then draw two cards."

"I chain the continuous trap Poltersin Origin Trial Fire. This inflicts 200 points of damage every time a player draws or adds cards to their hand outside the draw phase."

'GOD DAMN IT IT IS A BURN DECK!' I thought and I clicked my tongue while trying to appear calmer than I was. I removed ten cards and drew two. 'Well at least I got what I wanted'

Scarlet 2800-2400

"I activate the effect of Red Star Comet Dragon. When I control a tuner monster I can special summon it." A more mechanical dragon with four crescent shaped wings and a canon coming out its mouth rapidly appeared.

Red Star Comet dragon level 4 1500 atk

"Now I can tune my level 2 Red Star Ascended priest and my Level 4 Red Star Comet Dragon. I synchro summon Red Star Rapid Battle Mech." A humanoid mech slightly taller than me with two long rifles with thrusters in his back, legs and boots appeared.

Red Star Rapid Battle Mech Level 6 Fire Warrior Synchro 2500 atk.

"Now since it was used in a synchro summon Red Star Rapid Battle Mech gets an effect from Red Star Ascended Priests. once per turn Red Star Rapid battle mech can't be destroyed by battle. Now I Normal summon Red Star Marauder." A monster with a knight helmet,leather armor and a red cape weilding a talwar appeared after slashing through a pillar of flames.

Red Star Marauder Level 4 Fire 1800 atk

"battle! Red Star Rapid Battle Mech attack. And when it attacks it gained 500 attack points during damage calculation!"

"Not so fast I activate Poltersin origin execution field. By destroying one card on my field I can target and destroy one card on yours." A scythe shot out the trap card towards Red Star Rapid Battle Mech.

"Rapid battle mech can negate any spell or trap that targets a Red Star monster once per turn." I explained as Red Star Rapid Battle Mech nimbility dodged the scythe.

Seiji sighed "Oh well, Since destroying a card I control is a cost I destroy Poltersin Origin Trial Fire."

Seiji 4000-3600 lp

"The effect of my poltersin executioner scythe activates I can destroy and banish it to protect the equipped monster from being destroyed."

'Great my Marauder is easy pickings… At least I have this if he tries to finish me in oneshot.' I grabbed one of my favorite traps from my hand. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Seiji smiled at the card he drew. "I activate Salvation Fusion. I fuse the Poltersin Burned Mirror and Poltersin funeral pyre in my hand. Fusion summon! Purified Spirit Elizabeth The Angel Of Flames." A beautiful girl with white hair and blue eyes appeared dressed in softly glowing silver armor, two wings made of white light on her back, she blew a kiss towards the crowd a heart made of white fire appearing.

Purified Spirit Elizabeth The Angle Of Flames Level 8 Light Spellcaster 2800 atk

"Now I activate my Purified spirits effect by banishing 2 "Poltersin" cards from my graveyard I can deal 1000 points of damage to you. I banish Poltersin Origin Trial Fire and Poltersin Origin execution field." The one card appeared in each of Purified Spirit Elizabeth's hands on fire she combined them into one massive fireball and launched it at me.

Scarlet 2400-1400 lp

"Then until the end phase she gains 1000 attack points." Seiji said.

'Shit this is bad.'

Purified Spirit Elizabeth The Angel Of Flames 2800 atk-3800 atk

"Now Elizabeth take out Scarlets Red Star Marauder."

'Oh thank god they did that.' "I activate my face down trap card Nutrient Z."

Scarlet 1400-5400-3400

"Then because Red Star Marauder was destroyed I can add one other level 4 or lower Red Star monster from my graveyard to my hand. I add Red Star Comet Dragon."

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Seiji said as he set the last card in his hand.

Purified Spirit Elizabeth The Angel Of Flames 3800 atk-2800 atk

'That was close, if he attacked Rapid Battle Mech with his Purified spirit then marauder with Buried Demon I would have lost.' I was glad he slightly misplayed as I drew my card. "First I'll activate the spell card Crimson Celestial tuning. This lets me add one level 3 or lower Red Star tuner monster from my graveyard to my hand. I'll add Red Star Ascended Priest. Now I'll summon it and special summon Red Star Comet Dragon as well."

Red Star Ascended Priest level 2 0 atk

Red Star Comet Dragon Level 4 1500 atk

"Now by banishing Red Star Marauder I can special summon Red Star Devouring Dragon." A small dragon with a black hole in its chest appeared it's small wings flapping.

Red Star Devouring Dragon Level 2 Fire Dragon 800 atk

'I have a few options for my level 8 synchro's, I could summon Red Star supernova dragon and use its effect to wipe all monsters on the field but be unable to attack this turn. Or summon Red Star dimensional magician to banish that face down… but from what I know of burn decks it's likely Magic Cylinder which can be negated by Rapid battle mech… So if I summon out Red Star Dragon priest I can inflict battle damage and summon out Red Star accelerator and Red Star Core to summon out Burning Red Star Dragon and win this duel.' A part of me wanted to summon dimensional magician or supernova dragon to be safe. I ignored it certain my logic was sound. "Now I tune my level 2 Red Star Ascended Priest, with my level 2 Red Star Devouring dragon, and level 4 Red Star Comet Dragon to synchro summon Red Star Dragon Priestess." A girl who looked like an older version of Red Star Ascendent priest appeared with a steel staff with red markings across her body 2 small red star cores circling her staff.

Red Star Dragon Priestess Level 8 Fire Synchro Spellcaster 3000 atk

"Now Red Star Rapid battle mech attack his Purified Spirit Elizabeth The Angel Of Flames!"

Red Star Rapid Battle Mech 2500 atk-3000 atk

"I activate my facedown Blazing mirror force. This destroys your attack position monsters and inflicts damage to both of us equal to half their original attacks."

I could only look on in shock as my two monsters vanished in a hale of flames.

Seiji 3600-850 lp

Scarlet 3400 lp-650 lp

I couldn't believe it I was certain it was magic cylinder. A part of me felt infuriated at myself for being so stupid and not taking precautions. I looked at my hand and there was a trap but it couldn't be of any use, a monster I couldn't summon, and a spell that I couldn't activate. "I… End my turn."

Seiji looked disappointed. "I honestly thought you would be tougher. Guess you were easier then you looked. Or maybe you underestimated me. During my main phase I activate Purified Spirit Elizabeth the angle of flames ability. This duel is over."

Scarlet 650 lp - 0 lp.

Seiji Win!

I couldn't say anything and my body went on auto pilot. I was so focused on what I did wrong that I didn't even notice people approaching me and how I shrugging them off with a "no comment." Even if they weren't reporters.

The next thing I knew I was in a bar and drinking something cherry flavored. I wasn't sure but I could tell it was an alcoholic drink. This was probably one thing me and Scarlet had in common we were sore losers. I was continuing to wallow in my loss when out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl walking towards me.

She had long pretty white hair, silver eyes, she wore a white shirt, grey pants, and a white pair of shoes. Her face had soft features and her hair seemed to have grey colored highlights for some reason. She sat next to me but didn't talk to me.

Eventually it felt like I had wallowed enough, paid for my drink and walked home.

I wasn't completely drunk I knew walking home while drunk wasn't a good idea. I sighed to myself. 'This night could not get any worse.'

Goodwin P.O.V.

Goodwin smiled everything was coming along. He had a list of potential signers but he wasn't ready to send out invitations just yet. Suddenly he got an important call. "Yes?" Goodwin asked since nobody called him unless it was something important.

"Mr. Goodwin we have a problem. There's someone out here who knows things he shouldn't. He's demanding to speak to you." The man on the other side of the phone said. Goodwin thought about it for a bit, 'this could be bad or good. I guess we'll have to see if he can be of use to my plans before deciding fully.'

"Send him up but make sure he has an escort." Goodwin said. Eventually Goodwins trusted forces led the man in. "So I hear you are informed about info you shouldn't know what do you intend to do with it?" Goodwin knew how the man's response would influence what happened next.

"I want to help you. I know your goal to unite the signer's and I want to help… I also know who the signer's are. As well as info of things to come." The man said.

Goodwin looked skeptical, the man was potentially crazy.

"I know Jack Atlus, Luna, and Akiza Izinski are all signers. I know who the fourth signer is but he's not in Neo domino yet."

Goodwin hid his shock. Each individual was listed on his potential signer list… But it was impossible for him to have known it. Goodwin just compiled the list. If this was true… Goodwin could use this. Goodwin smiled and said "Tell me more."

A/N: and thus concludes another chapter to this story. I'm also changing my story to Teen as I feel at the moment nothing is enough to warrant an M ratinf. And things are likely gonna speed up from here because I'm having trouble thinking of interesting things to do outside of canon. Though the canon we get to is gonna be far different then normal due to Scarlet and This Mystery man's influence. And to anyone who thought Goodwin was too trusting? Let me quickly explain that I see Goodwin like I see Divine. Someone willing to manipulate people he thinks could be of use to him. So it's less Goodwin trusting him. And more using his info if it proves accurate. Also we see Scarlet's flaw here. They get so caught up in standard deck building practices that unlikely choices basically don't even register to them. They also want to finish duels rapidly which can lead to them making lapses in judgement. There's also the personality flaws I'm trying to write in be apparent but not completely obvious.

Anyways questions of the chapter… What did you think of Seiji's deck?

What do you think Scarlets personality flaw is? And most importantly How could I improve this story?


End file.
